


Never Like That

by a1_kitkat



Series: Never Like That [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyband, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Nicky loves Shane, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a grueling concert, Shane is feeling playful. Nicky isn't. But a surprising slip from Mark makes Shane all the more determine to put Nicky 'in the mood'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Like That

Shane watched Nicky out of the corner of his eye. This tour had been their most grueling to date. They had so many complex dance routines to remember and a more modern medley. He cursed Nicky everyday for suggesting they add 'Don't Cha?' by the Pussycat Dolls to the set list. He couldn't help it. Every time they took the stage, he would follow Nicky to stage right and lead the audience in singing 'Seniorita'. Try as he might, he'd sneak a sideways glance at Nicky while singing the 'can I leave with you?' line.

The blonde beside him would smile, nod his head ever so subtly then wrap his arm around Shane. Shane's body would react to Nicky's touch and it would then take all of his willpower to stop himself from grabbing Nicky by the shirt and sticking his tongue down the older boys’ throat. He would also have to force himself to remember the lyrics. He was grateful the audience was meant to sing at that point of the show.

Then, after resisting that urge... They would return to centre stage and Nicky would flaunt himself on the stage. Crooning 'Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me?' and thrusting his hips at the crowd. Shane did it too... Perhaps without the flaunting but he still sang and danced. But, again, his eyes would be on the older boy, watching him thrusting his hips and licking his pouty lips.

Shane constantly had to remind himself not to touch himself on stage and focus on singing the correct lyrics. More than once on this tour, Shane had been too distracted by Nicky and forgotten to sing. Luckily for him the fans always found it amusing and would sing for him.

More than once, he had been accosted backstage by both Kian and Mark on different nights. Both lads had told him to tone it down. Kian had actually clipped him up the back of the head and told him off for being two seconds away from giving the fans 'a lot more than they paid for'.

Shane was on his best behavior. He was trying so hard to keep his cool and not get carried away but Nicky was looking so hot tonight. He handed his microphone to Nicky and launched into his nightly handstand. The crowd cheered and he smiled. He turned and took his microphone back. His fingers brushed against Nicky's, sending a shiver down Shane's spine.  
"You're so flexible" Nicky breathed in Shane's ear.

Shane closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Nicky. He then made his way to the opposite side of the stage, trying to put as much space between himself and Nicky.

The show felt exceptionally long this evening. Shane lost count of the amount of times Nicky caught his eye, innocently brushed himself against Shane or flashed him his killer smile. With each passing minute, he was growing more and more agitated. By the time they finished belting out 'You Raise Me Up' Shane felt like he was going to burst.

They retreated from the stage and made their way through the backstage area. Security was rushing them through the arena to the cars. Nicky climbed into the first car, Mark went to follow him. Shane leapt in front of Mark, climbed into the backseat beside Nicky and closed the door. Mark stood in stunned silence before making his way to the other car and climbing in beside Kian.

Shane didn't even acknowledge Mark. He slammed the door and turned to face Nicky. The blonde had shed his jacket and was currently wiping the sweat from his forehead with his towel. The brunette knew he didn't have long. He lunged at Nicky, pinning the blonde to the seat and crushing their lips together. The blonde struggled for a moment, temporarily thrown off-guard. He recovered quickly and returned Shane's hasty kiss.

The car began to move and the two boys quickly separated. The windows weren't tinted and they didn't want anyone to see them. As the car pulled out of the venue, Shane slid his hand into Nicky's.

"You're doing it on purpose now" Shane sulked.  
"Doing what?" Nicky asked his voice laced with innocence.  
"Teasing me on stage!"  
"I'm just having fun, Shay. It's not my fault you find me so irresistible"  
"Well it's not *my* fault you're too fucking gorgeous for your own good"  
"For my own good?" Nicky asked, sliding his hand down Shane's chest to the bulge in his pants.  
"Seriously, Nix" Shane announced. "You're so sexy, it should be illegal!"  
"Illegal?" Nicky undid the zip and slipped his hand inside Shane's pants. "Are you going to arrest me, Shay?"  
"Well, we've already got the handcuffs..."  
"Am I going to be subjected to a strip-search?"  
"Maybe... You have been a very naughty boy"

Shane closed his eyes as Nicky began to stroke his fingers up and down his shaft. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Nicky's lips on his neck. The blonde's teeth grazed against the sensitive flesh and Shane bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan. He half gasped/half yelped as Nicky's teeth dug into his skin. He then felt his lover’s skilled tongue gently massaging the injured spot.

"Mine" Nicky whispered in Shane's ear. "All mine"  
"God" Shane moaned. "Love you, Nix"  
"I know"

 

The driver cleared his throat.  
"Lads?" he spoke up. "We're here"

Nicky separated himself from the younger boy. Shane reached out and grabbed Nicky's towel, wrapping it around his neck. The last thing he needed was someone to spot the hickey Nicky had just given him. The second car had pulled up behind theirs. Kian and Mark both climbed out, Mark shooting a filthy look at Shane. The older boy pretended not to notice, if he wanted to ride in a car with his boyfriend he should be allowed to.

Kian and Mark walked with Shane and Nicky inside the hotel, pausing at the lift. Nicky walked past the lift, heading for the stairs. Shane went to follow him.  
"Lil Shaney come out to play?" Kian hissed at Shane.

Shane's face instantly reddened. He looked down and, sure enough, his zipper was undone. He quickly zipped it up and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Mark was snickering and Kian was shaking his head. Shane turned to the stairwell and noticed Nicky had already disappeared. The lift doors opened so Shane climbed in with Mark and Kian.

"I'll grab a shower and meet you in fifteen minutes?" Kian asked Mark.  
"Sounds good to me" Mark agreed.  
"You lads going out drinking?" Shane asked them.  
"Yeah, you wanna come with?" Kian asked.  
"And pass up the opportunity to make Nicky squirm?" Mark teased.  
"I would appreciate if the two of you would refrain from discussing what I do and don't do with Nicky"  
"Well if the two of you would learn to be quieter, then we wouldn't know what the two of you are doing and we wouldn't be able to talk about it"  
"What? We're not that loud!"  
"It's only because Mark sits there with his ear plastered to the wall listening in"

Mark punched Kian as the doors opened on their floor. Kian stumbled out of the lift while Mark simply smiled. Without another word to Shane, the two lads both disappeared into their rooms to shower before reconvening in the bar downstairs for drinks. Shane watched them go, smiling to himself. He made his way down the hall to his own room then paused. Nicky was probably still on his way up the stairs so Shane decided to wait for him.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Nicky appeared. Shane smiled at him then approached. He cast a quick glance around, making sure they were alone before slipping his arms around Nicky's waist. He nuzzled his face against Nicky's neck, softly kissing the sensitive skin.

"It's late, Shay" Nicky said.  
"No it's not" Shane whined. "It's not even midnight. Kian and Mark are going out for drinks. We've got the whole night..."  
"I'm tired"  
"What?"  
"It's a long walk up those stairs you know"  
"You could take the lift like a normal person"  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"You! You tease me all night... Make me horny as hell then run away before we get to the fun stuff"  
"Well, since you insist I'm not normal! You can satisfy yourself tonight. I'm sure your hand is all the company you'll need!"

Nicky stormed right past Shane and disappeared into his room. Shane stood frozen in the hall. What had just happened? Shane was beyond confused. He'd just wanted to have a little fun and Nicky was sulking. The younger boy cursed his lover. He had had high expectations of tonight, given how much Nicky had teased and tormented him during tonight’s show... He had been waiting to get Nicky back to the hotel for a little payback.

Shane crossed his arms in frustration. Well, he clearly wouldn't be getting any tonight. He sighed and decided to join Mark and Kian. He walked over to the door to Kian's room and knocked. No answer. He tried the doorknob. The door opened so he went inside. He assumed Kian was in the shower, he decided to call out and tell Kian he'd be joining them downstairs.

The room was empty. Shane looked over at the bathroom. The door was wide open and also empty. He frowned in confusion. Kian had definitely come in here. Shane walked over to the inter-connecting door and walked through to Mark's room. The sight that greeted him was enough to make his jaw drop. He stood frozen in the doorway, gaping wordlessly at his two friends. 

Mark and Kian were on Mark's bed. Both lads in a state on undress. Mark's shirt was open, his pants half down, revealing his black boxers. Kian was missing his shirt entirely, hovering above the younger boy and kissing his neck. The two lads were lost in their activity and didn't notice Shane standing in the doorway.  
"How is that fair!" Shane exclaimed his voice laced with shock. "Even you two are getting some tonight and I'm not!"

The two lads instantly flew apart. They both turned to look at Shane. He almost laughed; the looks on their faces were priceless. They'd been caught and couldn't lie their way out of this one.

"Shane?" Mark gasped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Looking for Kian... I wasn't expecting to find him in here... Doing that... Doing you!"  
"Well, do you mind? We're a little busy right now..."  
"Ohhh, touchy. Nicky ditched me. I was hoping to hang with you two but now that I see what you're up to... I think I'll just amuse myself tonight"  
"Oh, is Nicky still using his 'I'm too tired/too many stairs' excuse?"  
"Yeah"  
"Hahahaha... The amount of times I heard that. Used to just suck on his earlobe and that'd shut him right up... I can't believe he's still using that one-"

Mark froze, realizing he'd said too much.  
"What do you mean, still using that one?" Shane asked.  
"Uh, Shane... We're a little busy right now. Can we talk later?"  
"What do you mean, still using that one?" Shane asked again.  
When Mark still didn't answer, Shane marched into the room and pushed Kian aside. He grabbed Mark's open shirt and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Mark?" Shane asked his eyes filled with a dangerous fire.  
"Shane?" Mark asked, almost frightened by the look in Shane's eyes.  
"Nicky's earlobe?"

"Shane?" Kian asked, annoyed by this embarrassing interruption. "Does it really matter?"  
"Mark?" Shane asked, ignoring Kian. "Did you have sex with my boyfriend?"  
"Uh... Well... That's kinda two different questions you see"  
"MARK!"  
"I..."  
"Just answer him so we can get back to it" Kian urged.  
"I didn't have sex with your boyfriend... But I did have sex with Nicky" Mark admitted.  
"YOU WHAT?"  
"Oh come on Shane. It was three years ago. And there wasn't anything more to it. We just both enjoyed rough sex... And it was easy than going out and picking someone up at a bar. Less risky too. We just gave each other what we needed..."

Shane turned on his heel but Mark climbed off the bed and followed him. He grabbed Shane's arm, stopping him from leaving.  
"Shane!" Mark began. "It was three years ago. It didn't mean anything, honest!"  
"How could it mean nothing?" Shane asked. Mark led Shane over to the bed and sat him down.  
"I saw him at one of the clubs I used to frequent. One of the sex clubs, okay? We were both into the rough sex thing and used to head out after you lads were all asleep. Eventually, we decided that it was easier to just fuck each other. But that's all it was. We never fell asleep together... He never let me kiss him. We agreed kissing was too intimate and inappropriate"  
"What made you stop fucking him?"  
"He did. He realized I was falling in love with him and he stopped it. He told me that he couldn't feel that way about me because he'd fallen for someone else... Someone else in the band. It was over a year later before I found out that someone was you"  
"Why didn't he tell me all this?"  
"I don't know"

Shane stood up and without another word, stormed out of the room. He walked straight out of Mark's room and into the hallway. He paused outside Nicky's room. He couldn't believe Nicky had had sex with Mark and not told him. Shane could feel himself getting angry... And slightly jealous.  
He felt a slight hatred towards Mark at the moment. He hated knowing that Mark had had Nicky before him. He was hurt that Mark knew about Nicky's fetish. Shane loved sucking on Nicky's earlobe, listening to the noises his lover would make just for him.  
He then started to wonder how he compared to Mark. The younger boy had said it was only sex and hadn't meant anything. But he'd also said Nicky enjoyed rough sex... Shane had never been 'rough' with Nicky. He wasn't really into rough sex, as he preferred to hold the blonde close and make love to him.

The brunette was pacing the hall now. He was still horny and in desperate need of a fuck with Nicky but he was also fuming. He didn't understand how Nicky could have kept this from him. He'd told Nicky about the night in high school when he'd gotten drunk and kissed Kian so why didn't Nicky tell him about his fucking Mark?

Shane raised his fist and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened and he was greeted with the sight of Nicky dressed only in tight jeans. The blonde wore them because they were 'comfortable', Shane loved them because they made Nicky look even more 'fuckable'.

As soon as his eyes locked with Nicky's, he temporarily forgot why he was angry. He flung himself at Nicky, locking lips with the blonde and kicking the door shut behind him. The blonde was taken by surprise, giving Shane the upper hand. He wrapped his arms around his lover, grinding his hips against Nicky's. He felt Nicky growing slightly harder and smiled into the kiss. He then began to push Nicky back towards the bed.  
Nicky's legs met with the side of the bed and he felt Shane push him. He fell onto the bed, pulling Shane down with him. He could feel Shane's hands and lips all over his body, causing him to shiver in excitement. Shane's lips met with his own in a forceful kiss, crushing Nicky's lips. Shane took Nicky's bottom lip into his mouth and gently bit it. Nicky whimpered.

"Shane?" Nicky asked, "What's gotten into you?"  
"I heard you like it rough" Shane growled.  
Before Nicky could protest, Shane took his nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on it.  
"Shay... That was... a long time... ago"  
"Shhh"

Shane reached down and unzipped Nicky's jeans, separating Nicky from his clothes was normally one of Shane's favorite past times. Not tonight though. He wanted to show Nicky that he was capable of giving him what he wanted. Shane continued to lick and suck his way down Nicky's lithe body. Pausing to prod his tongue in and out of Nicky's belly-button... Eliciting a soft giggle from Nicky's mouth.  
The brunette reached one of his favorite places. Nicky's erection stood proud and tall, pointing directly at Shane. He could almost hear it begging 'suck me, please'. The younger boy smiled, he could hear begging. It was coming from his panting lover. Shane licked his lips then closed his mouth over Nicky's cock.

Up and down, he licked. Up and down. Back and forth. Up and down. He scraped his teeth down the shaft, Nicky's breathe hitched up a notch at this so Shane did it again. He started to suck on the tip, rolling his tongue across the head and back down the side. Nicky's breathing with becoming erratic. Shane cupped his hand around the base and stroked his fingers while sucking. Instinctively, Nicky thrust his hips. Shane then began to stroke his other hand along Nicky's thighs then slid his finger into his lover's crack. He began to work his finger in and out of the older boy’s ass.

"Shay!" Nicky growled.

Shane released Nicky's cock, not ready to let him come just yet. He kissed his way back up Nicky's body then dipped his tongue into Nicky's mouth. The blonde wrapped his arms around Shane and rolled over, now he was on top of Shane. Nicky reached for the base of Shane's shirt and pulled it off over his head.

Shane sat up; he grabbed Nicky and flipped them over so he was on top again.  
"You liked it rough with Mark?" Shane hissed in Nicky's ear.  
"Prefer it with you" Nicky gave the right answer.  
"Roll over" Shane ordered. "On all fours"  
The tone in Shane's voice excited the blonde and he gladly rolled onto his stomach. Shane climbed off the bed, kicked off his shoes and socks then dropped his pants and looked down at the bed. Nicky was on his stomach, as Shane had ordered, on his hand and knees, presenting his ass to Shane.

The younger boy paused for a minute, taking in the beautiful sight before him. This was one of those moments that needed to be savored and remembered at a later time. Shane walked over to Nicky's suitcase and located a condom. He slipped it over his hardness and approached the bed. He climbed onto the mattress beside his lover and gently stroked himself a few times.

He positioned himself at Nicky's entrance, ready to enter him. Shane slammed his cock inside the older boy and the blonde had to bite his lip to hold back a moan.

"That's it" Shane whispered. "You like that?"  
Shane thrust hard inside the blonde boy. Nicky nodded his head and ground his hips back. Shane smiled and thrust harder. He pulled out of his lover, causing Nicky to whimper, before slamming back in.  
"Oh" Nicky whimpered. "Shay..."  
"Shhhh...." Shane soothed.

Shane continued to thrust his hips, forcing himself deep inside his lover. He leaned forward, kissing the back of Nicky's neck. The blonde moaned and Writhed beneath Shane. He groaned as the tip of Shane's hardness met with his prostate.  
"Oh God!" Nicky hissed.  
His lover began to speed up his thrusts. In and Out. In and Out. Nicky clutched the duvet and chewed his bottom lip to prevent from screaming aloud. His own cock was weeping but Nicky couldn't do anything, his arms were stressed from bracing himself and Shane was pumping harder and harder...

"Shay?" Nicky groaned.  
"Yeah babe?" Shane hissed.  
"Stop! Please!"  
"What's wrong?"

Shane paused, mid-thrust. Nicky slid off Shane's hardness and rolled over onto his back. He looked up at Shane with love, trust and contempt in his eyes and smiled.

"I wanna see your face as you come" Nicky insisted.

Shane smiled down at his lover. He parted Nicky's legs and positioned himself. He leaned forward, kissing him deeply as he buried his cock back inside the tight passage. His tongue found its way into the blonde's mouth and met with his. Shane had to admit, having Nicky on all fours was sexy and erotic but he much preferred to have the blonde this way. Up close, kissing each other's lips, tongues wrestling for possession of the other's mouth... The brunette took Nicky's hardness into his hand and began to stroke him.

They held each other close as Shane thrust and stroked. Nicky wrapped his legs around his lover, holding him inside. He slid one hand into Shane's, interlocking their fingers.

"I love you" Nicky panted.  
"Love you too Nix" Shane groaned. "I'm... I'm gonna..."

With one final thrust, Shane came deep inside his lover. Their eyes locked together and filled with love for each other. He crushed his lips against the blonde's as his juices shot from his hardness and filled the older boy. Nicky continued to whimper as Shane pulled out of him. He reached up with his other hand and placed it against Shane's cheek. The younger boy covered it with his own before leaning down and closing him mouth over Nicky's still rock-hard erection.

After several minutes of sucking and stroking, Nicky's breath began to hitch and he gave a few brief thrusts before shooting his seed into Shane's mouth. Shane swallowed Nicky's offering, several drops rolling down his chin. He let Nicky's member slip from his mouth. He removed the condom and tossed it into the garbage bin beside the bed.

Then he climbed up the bed, settling down beside his lover. The blonde snuggled down against Shane. Resting his head against Shane's chest.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mark" Nicky began.  
"Shhhhh" Shane soothed. "It's all over now, right?"  
"Yes, it's well and truly over... No cock but yours will ever come near me again"  
"Pun intended?"  
"Never stop loving me"  
"Not an issue! Trust me, babe"

Just as the two lads were about to nod off, Nicky spoke again.  
"Shay?"  
"Nix?"  
"Do we need to talk about it?"  
"It?"  
"Me & Mark"  
"You never let him kiss you?"  
"No"  
"But he knew about your earlobe?" Shane sulked.  
"He remembered that?" Nicky asked, sounding surprised.  
"He'd fallen in love with you. Of course he'd remember something like that"  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I love you. I used to let Mark fuck me. But I let you make love to me. What we have is special. It was never like that with Mark"  
"Really?"  
"Honest! And Shay?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Promise you'll fuck me like that again soon?"  
"I promise I'll make love to you like that again, very soon"

"Shay?"  
"Yeah Nix?"  
"Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 29th May 2006


End file.
